My Timeless Love
by Brawling-Duelist
Summary: After Judai somehow ends up in the year 2021 he meets Yusei whom is known for his racing skills. The two end up falling in love but at a cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh gx and 5d's are both owned by Kazuki Takahashi lawyers.**

Judai Yuki groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the pitch black look of the morning. He had been suffering with insomnia ever since he became the only student left in Slifer red. He sighed as he stared at the silently wishing that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. The room began to shake as if it wished to grant that request, and Judai began to feel light headed. He figured it was from lack of sleep as he allowed himself to collapse, and when the room did grant his request, he was in the general area that Yusei and his friends worked on their duel runners.

Judai was unconscious next to Yusei's favorite duel runner, and it was early in the morning so most of them would be asleep, except for Yusei who didn't sleep much anyway.

"Hey are you okay? Can you hear me? Hey!"Yusei worriedly called while shaking the boy that was lying on the ground, unconscious, covered in rain next to a light blue duel runner. Judai felt someone shaking him, but he was much too tired to open his eyes, so he tried making a sound, but all that came out was a faint groan. That satisfied Yusei, and he sighed as Jack walked into the garage to meet Yusei.

"Hey Yusei what's going—oh no. He doesn't look good. You'd better get him to a hospital." Jack mumbled with worry as he started carrying the boy. Judai felt someone carrying him but he was much too tired to protest, so he hoped that the people carrying him were decent people.

"Hey Yusei look at what he's wearing. That's a duel academy uniform. Didn't that academy get destroyed a long time ago?"Jack asked Yusei. Judai couldn't believe his ears, how could Duel Academy have been destroyed when he was just in it?  
>"He's too young to have been a student there. So why is it that he clearly has a duel academy uniform?"Yusei demanded. Judai wanted to scream at them to stop messing around, but all that came out was an angry scream.<p>

"Hey! You're okay, you're okay! It's just a dream!"Jack called while trying to keep him quiet. Judai finally got his strength back and he opened his eyes.  
>"Brown eyes, now that's something I missed seeing."Yusei said with a smile. Judai glared at them both for their lies and slapped Jack as hard as he could which caused him to drop Judai. Judai tumbled to the ground where he went face first into the rain, but then he slowly got back up and glared.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you lie about Duel Academy being destroyed! I don't know what you've been smoking but I do know that it isn't funny! I'm not that stupid." He yelled at the top of his lungs. They both stared at him in confusion which caused something to click in Judai's brain.  
>Wait they said that duel academy was destroyed, so then where am I? Or better yet, when am I?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei and Jack noticed the blank stare in the boy's eyes as he thought about something. He seemed to be surprised that Duel Academy was shut down years ago which made them wonder how old he really is. Judai began to feel lightheaded as a vision came to him through Haou, and he started backing up. He could no longer see anything so he felt around the air looking for a wall to back up against to lighten his fall, but there was nothing there. His eyes had turned to a gold color and his skin had turned to a ghostly white color.

"Hey mate are you alright?" Jack asked as he laid him down on the ground. Judai pointed to the pad and paper that had fallen out of his bag earlier and Yusei put them both in his hands. Judai then began to write at two hundred words a minute, which caused them both to stare in shock as they read the repeated words that were written on the page.  
>Death, destruction, fire death destruction, fire, death, lives ruined, Yusei the cause, no explanation.<p>

"Why is he doing that? Why doesn't he just stop?" Yusei asked in confusion.  
>Jack shrugged his shoulders and soon Judai snapped out of the vision. He was still a little groggy as he tried to stand up so Jack pushed him back down.<p>

"If you're still that weak you should sit down." Jack told him. Judai stared at Yusei wondering what that vision meant. He grabbed his pad and paper and began to draw the images that were still glued in his head.

_Yusei was dueling someone with long black hair, glasses, and a rather childish outfit, and he wasn't holding back.  
><em>_ "Yusei stop, you're hurting me!" the girl weakly groaned.  
><em>_ "What's wrong Carly, you're a dark signer, and you should be able to handle this!" he laughed in a dark voice. He then attacked her directly, and she fell to the ground bleeding. That was when Yusei broke free and fell to his knees in horror._

"Hey are you okay? What's the matter?" Yusei asked while rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him. Jaden soon made sense of the images in his head and he gasped as if he had been holding his breath.

"Be very careful Yusei; don't believe what people tell you right away." Judai warned. Yusei and Jack's eyes widened when he called him Yusei.

"How did you know my name was Yusei?" Yusei asked. Judai's eyes went wide at that point, what was he going to tell them?


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't know your name at first, but after time I heard that name being repeated in my head. I didn't know what to make of it, until I had a vision. It seems you had turned evil and had hurt a girl named Carly who was something called a Dark Signer." Judai explained. Yusei and Jack didn't know what to make of what they had just been told, but they didn't question it since nothing surprises them anymore. Judai then laid his eyes on Yusei's duel runner.

"Hey what's _that_?" he asked in amazement as he placed his hand on the machine. Judai was hit by the darkness that the dark signers shot at him to try to get him to their side and he had suddenly gone quiet.

"Hey don't give in! Hey!" Jack screamed in protest. Yusei noticed an engraved name on the necklace the boy was wearing so he read it. It was in a language that was hardly spoken so it took him a while to read it.

"Ju..da...i?" he slowly read from the necklace. Judai slowly recovered from the hit and he smiled.

"Nice try Carly but that won't work against me." he laughed as his eyes turned monochrome looking. Carly growled as she knew it wouldn't work, and her dark signers all walked away.

"Hey you're a strange boy. I like the powers you have. Oh and that's a duel runner. Haven't you ever seen one before?" Yusei told the boy.  
>The boy shook his head which made him smile.<p>

"Great well then let's do this!" he smiled as he turned the machine on.  
>Judai stared at the machine as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time, and he placed his hand on the button that starts a duel. The garage was then made into a duel world, and Judai didn't know where he was anymore.<p>

"Oops my bad, I didn't mean to do that." Judai laughed. Yusei blushed at him when he saw how cute he looked when he blushed which only made him blush harder. _Yusei get a grip, you're a guy! Guys don't think other guys are cute._  
>"Are you alright? You seem feverish." Judai asked as he placed his hand on the back of Yusei's neck. He didn't have a fever so he wasn't sick at least.<br>Yusei noticed them both staring at him in concern which only made him blush  
>harder.<p>

"Come on Yusei, let's bring you inside." Jack said as he and Judai helped him inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

When they were all inside Winged Kuriboh flew over to Judai with a worried look in his eyes. Judai had been acting strange to him ever since he fused Yubel in his soul, and he hardly even _talked_ to him anymore. Judai looked around to see if they were watching him, and then he stared at the wall hoping they wouldn't notice. Winged Kuriboh could see hidden pain in Judai's eyes, and he wished that he would let the pain go. Judai sighed as he looked at WK in annoyance.

"_What?_ I can't talk to you right now." He snapped. He didn't mean to sound harsh; he just wanted to ask him that question.

"_Are you okay?_" the little winged creature asked while a tear came from its eye. Judai stared at the boy with pointed black hair that looked like it had a mustache on the top of his head, black hair that pointed to the left, right, and his eyes, with two strands of yellow highlights to the left, and right. He was wearing a blue leather jacket with orange shoulder pads, orange dots on the blue collar of the jacket, orange elbow pads, a navy blue shirt with a red circle with a red dot inside, a paper bag colored belt with a silver clip, navy blue jeans, maroon leather boots with a red circle near each heel, a black strip on the top of each boot where his legs would go, and a white button on the right shoe. This described Yusei Fudo, the one person in this new world that Judai seemed to _respect_ in this world that seemed to be one year in the future. He then stared at Yusei's friend whom he hoped his name was Jack since he looked like a Jack.

He was a rather tall man with blonde hair with two slanted points on the left and ride side of the top of his head, blonde points in all directions of the head, two tiny blonde streaks of hair that go down to his rib cage, a pointed blue collar bone pointing to the left and the right, two Cerulean points that attach from the collar and go to his rib cage, a brown thing on his upper abdomen that looks like a brain, a black spike on his shoulder which is attached to the top of a black Hexagon, a long sleeve white jacket, a gray glove on his left arm with a black circle where his arm would go in, a charcoal colored pair of blue jeans, two navy blue strips on the left and right with white buttons going down on all of it. He was currently staring at Judai in confusion with his Violet eyes wondering why he was staring at him, which caused Judai to blush, and look away when he realized that he was staring too much.

"I'm sorry whatever-your-name-is, I was just trying to form a picture of you in my mind so that if I saw you again I would _recognize_ you." Judai explained with an embarrassed laugh. The tall blonde man laughed and attempted to put his arm on Judai's shoulder, but Judai shied away from his touch because he has Asperger Syndrome—a type of Autism which means that he doesn't like to be touched.

"Oh I'm sorry Judai! I didn't know you were Autistic! My name is Jack. Jack Atlas. And my friend Yusei whom you already seem to know his name, his last name is Fudo. May I know your last name so that I can look you up on Face-Train?" Jack asked while stretching out his arm to see if Judai wanted to shake it.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, that would be nice. My last name is Yuuki. You should be able to find me under J-u-d-a-i-Y-u-u-k-i. Oh and I do have a picture of myself with my ex boyfriend Johan Anderson, so make sure you add that one. Oh and, this may seem like a stupid question but, what year is it?"Judai explained. Jack and Yusei both stared at him like he had lost his mind when he said that, and Judai sighed knowing that he looked pretty stupid right now.

"It's _March 19, 2009_ dude." Yusei muttered while staring at him in confusion.

"Oh so a year has passed since I wished that I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. " Judai muttered as he stared at the blue carpet he was standing on.  
>Jack and Yusei didn't know what he was talking about so they just nodded to make it appear that they were listening. Judai then heard the faint tone that lets him know that he has a text message so he pulled his cell phone out, and saw that he had seventy text messages.<p>

"Wow, you disappear for a year when you turn nineteen and your text messages add up." he muttered as he looked at the messages. The messages were from Johan, Manjoume, Sho, and Asuka asking him where he was.  
>The text messages were all from last year when he wished that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore so they probably all thought he was dead. Judai looked around to see if they had a computer with a webcam, and when he didn't see one he pulled out his own computer and logged into Sho's account to see if they all thought he was dead. Sho was with Manjoume, Asuka, Johan, O'brien, and Edo, and clear, salty tears were pouring from his eyes.<p>

"Sho I'm sorry that happened to Judai. I can't believe he's really gone. I know you miss him, but you'll meet again one day. I _know_ you will." Johan told him as he held him against his chest and rubbed his back for comfort. Tears poured from Judai's eyes as well when he realized that they all thought he was dead, so he walked over to the webcam so they would _hear_ him.

"Hey you guys I'm _still alive_ here!" Judai snapped through his tears. That caused them all to gasp, and then they all glared at the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well then why didn't you _contact_ us? We all thought you were _dead!_ "Manjoume yelled at the top of his lungs which caused the sound to rattle. The sound made a noise that was loud enough to make Judai place his hands over his ears to block out all sound due to the overstimulation from the rattled sound of the webcam, the Motorcycles revving outside, Yusei and Jack talking loudly to each other and laughing, the clock ticking in response to the time, and his cell phone constantly beeping to let him know that he has a text message.  
>Yusei saw the people on the screen and he assumed that they were all his friends.<br>He first noticed the blue haired boy with green eyes, a blue jacket with buttons on the sleeves, a white shirt inside the jacket, blue jeans with black shoes, and a rather peach complexion. He noticed the name Johan floating above his head so he then knew that he was Judai's ex boyfriend. Judai's brain was finally able to deal with the sounds so he put his hands on his side, and played with Yusei's hair as he pushed him closer.

"Judai, what are you—"was all he could say before Judai turned off the webcam. Judai then planted his lips on Yusei's as he began to kiss him.  
>He then pulled away a minute later as he stared at Yusei wondering if it was okay. He hadn't ever told anyone but Johan that he was bisexual before so he didn't know how Yusei felt about the kiss. Yusei enjoyed the kiss and he wanted more so he pressed Judai's petite body to his own.<p>

"I love you Judai. I know we only just met but I can't help it. You're the only person who's really cared for me, and I can't let you go _know_. I really—" Yusei was interrupted again by Judai's kiss, and this time he didn't pull away. Jack could see that Yusei was feeling better, even though he was clearly bisexual now, so Jack got on his duel runner and took off. Yusei and Judai continued to kiss as Judai reached for Yusei's collar, but then Yusei pulled away.

"I'm sorry Judai, you didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to move this to _the bedroom_. " Yusei winked as he pointed to the right door. Judai blushed when he realized what he meant by that and he followed him in that door as he slowly walked down the stairs following Yusei. Soon they ended up in a door that was five doors down from the hallway, and they both walked inside. Yusei then locked the door to ensure privacy, and then he pointed to the king size bed with blue sheets and covers.

"Are you _ready_ for this Ju-kun? If you're not ready don't be afraid to tell me. I can _wait_ until you're ready." Yusei told him as he stared at Judai with a longing stare. The question took a minute to make sense in his brain due to his Attention-Deficit-Hyperactivity-Disorder (A.D.H.D.), so after a minute Judai knew that he was ready. Instead of telling Yusei he was ready, Judai nodded and pressed Yusei against his tiny body. The two then began to passionately kiss each other as if they would never see each other again, and Judai reached for Yusei's collar. Judai soon managed to pull down Yusei's collar which ended up in Yusei pulling down Judai's collar. The two had stopped kissing each other momentarily so they could catch their breath, and then they engulfed each other with passionate kisses.

Judai then placed his hands on Yusei's bare neck as he opened Yusei's jacket, and then Yusei threw it to the floor. His chest was now bare without a shirt where everything was exposed, so Yusei pulled down Judai's jacket to which Judai responded by throwing his on the floor as well. In his jacket though was a red T-shirt, so Yusei pried the shirt off as well. Judai's chest was now bare so they both took it all the way. Thirty minutes had passed since then and they were both back in their own clothes.

"Uh Yusei, I enjoyed that but uh let's not do that again for a while. Okay?"Judai asked him with a puppy dog stare. Yusei laughed at how much Judai looked like a puppy right now and he gave him a man hug.  
>"Okay buddy. I agree with you on that one. That was intense. Hey wait a minute, have you seen Jack anywhere?" Yusei asked. Judai shook his head and this made Yusei worry.<p>

"I don't understand where he could've taken off to in such a hurry. Did he happen to say anything to _you_ before he took off like that?" Yusei shrieked in a worried tone. Judai shook his head and offered his cell phone.

"Does he have a cell phone? Maybe you could call him." Judai asked.  
>Yusei stared at the year old phone for a second before he took it.<p>

"Thanks! I owe ya one!" Yusei smiled as he began to the punch in the numbers for Jack's cell phone. Soon Jack was on the other line which caused Yusei to become annoyed.

"Where _are_ you? You had me worried _sick_ you jerk!" Yusei yelled into the phone. Judai just stood there frozen in shock at how angry Yusei was all of a sudden and Winged Kuriboh curled in his wings on his right shoulder in fear.

"Yusei, Yusei! I'm sorry! I had to go get something for the duel runners! There was a part that I thought would help in riding duels!" Jack screamed into the phone. The phone wasn't on speaker, but Jack was yelling loud enough that he could hear everything he was saying.

"Okay but next time don't _scare_ me like that! I lost Carly once; I'm not going to lose any more people!" Yusei snapped into the phone. Jack sighed on the other line and hung up the phone. Yusei sighed and gave Judai back his phone.  
>"Thanks buddy. Hey do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Yusei asked. Judai thought about that for a minute and sighed.<p>

"I really should get back to my other friends. Maybe we'll see each other soon." Judai muttered as he walked outside. He then began walking into the town as he called all his friends asking where they'd like to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Judai's friends wanted to meet him in the racing arena so they could have a race against Yusei and his friends. Judai nodded and then he hung up the phone.  
>He then began walking back towards Yusei's house and garage since the racing arena was near his house to begin with. Yusei happened to be outside at that moment and he smiled as he ran up to Judai.<p>

"Hey Judai, I'm so glad to see you!"He exclaimed while giving him a man hug. Judai immediately smiled when he felt Yusei's warmth combined with his happiness, something he missed feeling, being Empathic and all.

"I'm glad I caught you Yusei. I wanted to ask you a question." Judai laughed.  
>Yusei could see the happiness in Judai's eyes and he wondered what he was going to ask him. Yusei pictured in his mind how he would react if he said those three little words, or if he proposed to him. Either way he would be happy with those two ideas since he and Judai were both in love, but he didn't allow his imagination to go too far into the subject.<p>

"Oh okay, what is it Judai-kun?" Yusei asked. He already knew that Judai liked him after that little experience so he didn't café if he called him Kun.  
>Judai pictured in his mind riding a motorcycle as he engaged in a competitive race against tough opponents, so he was more than ready to enter the races for fun.<p>

"Well I wanted to go to the race arena and have some races for fun with my old friends as well as my new friends." Judai explained. Yusei nodded and then he looked at him.

"You do know how to drive a duel runner right?" he asked with concern.  
>"Duh, how do you think I got here?" Judai smirked as he winked at Yusei.<br>"Well all right then. My friends are probably waiting there for me anyway."Yusei said as he put on his helmet. Judai mimicked his actions and the two of them took off in their duel runners towards the arena. When they both got there Judai parked his red duel runner in a line where Yusei immediately followed. Both of them were met by a guy with red hair who was wearing a yellow outfit that looked like something people would go hiking in, rather than use it for everyday use.

"Yusei you're here! Who's your friend?" the boy asked. Judai stared at this strange boy because he reminded him of a bird. The boy looked at him as well, and Judai probably figured that even though he wasn't wearing his Slifer uniform, he was probably still a strange boy like he was to him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that! Crow this is Judai; Judai Yuki." Yusei smiled.  
>Crow gasped in shock when he heard that name and his eyes went so wide it appeared as though they would pop out of their sockets any minute now.<p>

"Wait a minute! You mean the Judai Yuki who graduated top of his class and became the next Yugi Moto? I'm so excited to meet you!"Crow exclaimed from memory, sounding like a fan boy. Judai stared at him like he was crazy before it was his turn.

"It looks like we have a new challenger! Who dares to take him on in a race?" the announcer taunted. Judai was met by Jack so he smiled at the thought of going up against Yusei's friend and rival.

"You'll regret ever going up against me Jack." Judai laughed, knowing how good he was at driving.

"Oh that sounds like a threat!"Jack laughed as the race began. All the stands were then closed as Judai and Jack began to race off. Judai was barely gripping the wheel as Jack was gripping it with all his might. They both raced around the track until the dirt hole came up. Judai was going fast enough to jump over it but Jack wasn't.

"Oh looks like our challenger will be a challenge!" the announcer screamed. Jack growled as he slowly drove out of the hole. Judai took this to his advantage and began to drive faster toward the finish line. Soon Jack was out of his way so he drove out of the three holes before arriving at the first check point. By this time Jack had freed himself from the hole.

"GET BACK HERE!"He screamed at the top of his lungs as he sped up. Judai had made it half way to the finish line a mile away, so he just went ahead and finished the race. An alarm went off meaning that the race was over which caused Jack to scream out a string of profanities.

"Can it be? The great Jack Atlas lost a race to a new challenger? Where did this guy come from and how did he get so good?"The announcer screamed.  
>Jack growled as he and Judai went to the winner's area. When they got there Judai backed against the wall as a vision came his way.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Judai was in the stands cheering for Yusei in his first race which was against Johan, a twenty year old boy with blue hair that had a spike in it that went down to his lower back, a blue motorcycle, a blue helmet with his name painted on it, blue safety gear, rather peach skin, green eyes which was rare to be solid green, a blue t-shirt, and blue pants. The two were in the race but Yusei seemed to be distracted. Yusei's sleek, black motorcycle was starting to go off road, and it hit the nearest wall from where Yusei had driven to. The safety belt in his motorcycle unsnapped, and Yusei was sent flying into the stands. Johan stopped going on when he heard the crash and he raced back in Yusei's direction.

"Yusei!"Johan screamed as he ran to his side. Once he was there he gently held his face while calling his name hoping to get a response. When he didn't open his eyes Judai walked over there until he felt someone shaking him.

"Judai what's wrong? Answer me please! Judai!" Jack frantically called while shaking him. Judai slowly returned to reality and blinked in confusion.

"Where am I?"He asked when his brain caught up with reality. Jack stared at him in confusion when he said that.

"You're at the racing arena."He muttered in confusion. Judai's mind then clicked back to reality and he laughed.

"Sorry about that, I had a vision." he explained.  
>Jack's eyes went wide when he said that, he had no idea that Judai was psychic.<p>

"Oh, I didn't know you were psychic."Jack muttered as he helped him off the floor. Judai then looked at him and sighed.

"I'd better leave while there's still some daylight. It's not safe for me in the dark."Judai muttered. Yusei heard this and ran after him.

"Wait for me!"He called while running up to him. He then gave him a kiss to stop him from leaving until Judai pulled away.

"I have to go; you can't see me when it becomes dark tonight."Judai sighed sadly as he walked away. He then got on his motorcycle and drove out of the city. He was speeding so that his darker half wouldn't hurt anyone. Yusei and Jack chased him in their motorcycles, and before Judai got home the sun went down. Judai crashed into a tree, and his body went flying.

"JUDAI!"Yusei screamed as he ran to his side. When he got there Judai opened his eyes, and Yusei was surprised at the current site he saw. Judai had gold eyes instead of brown and they had a sinister look to them.

"Ya Yusei, how are you?"He said with a laugh as he rose to his feet. He then pulled out a knife from his pocket and walked closer to him. Yusei showed fear in his eyes as Judai held him down, preventing him from moving.

"Judai, what are you doing?"Jack snapped as he ran over to him. Judai sent him flying with one punch which surprised both of them. They had no idea that he knew how to fight much less send someone that was twice his size flying into a wall. Judai gave a laugh as he aimed the knife for Yusei's arm.

"NO PLEASE STOP!"Yusei screamed at Judai. This caused Judai to finally break hold of Haou and scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YUSEI!"He begged as he let him go. Yusei ran away at this point, and Judai cried as Haou got in control of him again. Judai ended up killing three innocent people before the sun came up, and he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Judai slowly opened his eyes to the starry, night sky, and he sighed. Yusei was probably freaking out by now, so he looked around for his red bike. The bike had completely disappeared from view so there was only one thing that could possibly explain where it could possibly have gone—it was stolen. Judai sighed and looked in his pocket for his phone.

Luckily that was the only thing that wasn't stolen so he stared at the time before calling Yusei. It was 9:16 p.m. on a Thursday night which meant that Yusei would either be sleeping so he could work on Judai's bike as soon as the sun rose, or that he would be at work on his bike. He sighed as he punched in his number and waited for him to answer.

"He…llo?"Yusei groaned in the phone which meant that he had been sleeping. Judai took a deep breath before he decided to speak.

"Yusei I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need you. Do you remember telling me that you would replace my bike? Well there's a bit of a problem." He said into the phone. He was speaking so fast that it took Yusei a minute for everything that he had said to reach his brain.

"What is it Judai?"Yusei asked with a yawn. Both of them yawned simultaneously and Judai sighed.

"I was mugged last night and they took everything but my phone and clothes."Jaden shrieked. Yusei yawned and grabbed a phone book.

"I'll have someone drive you to my house if you want—"Judai interrupted Yusei by clearing his throat.

"No you need money for that, I'll walk. It's not that far away. Besides, what do I have to lose? Why would they want a phone from the year 2009 when the current year is 2021? You know this phone is thirty years old, it probably shouldn't even be working."Judai told him. Judai then froze in shock at that statement. He's currently thirty-one years old thanks to the time stream.

"Judai, Judai, Judai are you there?"Yusei called from the phone.  
>"What? Oh um yeah!"Judai mumbled as he scratched his head in confusion at how much time had passed since he has slipped in time.<p>

"Dude , you sure you can make it? It's really no trouble at all to call a cab."Yusei asked with a pleading tone. Judai sighed as the tiredness kicked in and he yawned.

"Call the cab dude, I'm about to collapse." he told him. As if by magic the cab soon appeared and Judai got in the back seat. The driver remembered Yusei's directions so as soon as he was buckled Judai laid down on the seats and closed his eyes to sleep. Thirty minutes had passed since then and they were at his stop.

"Hey, hey dude. You're here. Hey."The driver said as he gently shook Judai. Judai slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Thank you."he yawned as he handed him the money. The driver nodded and Judai walked inside. Once he was inside he went to stay in the room he had picked for himself. He assumed that Yusei had gone back to sleep so he tiptoed to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Judai slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun and gave a huge yawn as he slowly got out of bed. He hadn't slept this well in a long time so he was grateful for it. Yusei was still sleeping so he quietly walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was there he walked over to the kitchen and he looked in the Fridge for something to cook. The fridge was full of Dairy Products which since he was Lactose Intolerant made him groan.

"Doesn't he have anything without Lactose?"He growled. Judai growled as he dug deeper in the Fridge. He soon found some Soy products and sighed in relief. He then fried Yusei some eggs as he fried some Bacon for himself, and when they were both done he made milk for Yusei and Soy Milk for himself.

"I'll get that."Yusei said which nearly scared him to death. Judai sighed once his pulse went down and sat down as Yusei put everything on the table.

"This is nice, how long have you been up?"He asked. Judai thought for a minute and then took a sip of what he thought was Soy Milk.

"Oh god!"He gasped as he ran to the toilet. Yusei was shocked at his sudden reaction and he checked the expiration date on his milk. It wasn't spoiled so he must be Lactose Intolerant. When Judai came back he switched the milk, and then he looked at Judai with a sad expression.

"What is it Yusei?"Judai asked in confusion and concern. Yusei remained quiet and quietly ate the breakfast that Judai had made for him. Judai sighed and ate his in silence. Once he was done he put up the dishes and watched Yusei's expression shift to guilt.  
>"Yusei don't worry about the milk, I had forgot to tell you about my allergy to Lactose."Judai told him while rubbing circles into his back. Yusei then managed to crack a smile and then he heard a song on the radio.<p>

"You will never be strong enough; you will never be good enough. You were never conceived in love, you not rise above." Those words brought tears to his eyes as he slammed his fist into the table.  
>"Y-Yusei—A-Are you okay?"Judai asked in concern.<p>

"Why did she even bring me into this world? I was never conceived in love, so then why, why did she give me a chance to live?"he screamed at the top of his lungs. Judai cried silent tears at this point because this was just like his past.

"Who cares about the stupid parental units? They never loved us, especially not my father."He snapped. Yusei was shocked that he and Judai had a similar past and he stopped crying.

"Come on Judai, let's go have a race."Yusei said.

"Hmph okay but I warn you, I'm good."Judai smirked. Yusei gave an identical smirk and looked at Judai.

"So am I."He smirked as they both rode off to the underground arena. When they got there they surprised at the match up.

"Well looks like the new guy is up against the champion Yusei! Make your bets now folks!"The announcer exclaimed. Both of them then started racing. Judai was going much faster than Yusei because his motorcycle didn't have a speed limit to it since that safety feature wasn't added yet.

"Dang what is this guy made of?"Crow asked. Judai was already at the finish line before Yusei and waiting with a pillow and blanket. The crowd was laughing as Yusei finally got there.

"What the—Judai you little—"Yusei couldn't finish his sentence because he busted out laughing. He tickled his hair and then they both got into a water gun fight.

"I'm going to get you!"Yusei yelled as he repeatedly sprayed Judai.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"Judai laughed as he sprayed Yusei.  
>The crowd then joined in and Jack pulled out a camera.<p>

"This is so going on Youtube!"He exclaimed as Judai was hit by a vision.  
>Judai fell to the floor and Yusei gasped.<p>

"Judai?"He asked in concern. Judai had a fever and he had fainted because of it. Yusei grabbed him and he raced over to his house on his motorcycle.  
>When he got there Judai was still unconscious so he put him on his bed.<br>He checked to see if he was breathing and when he heard a heartbeat he relaxed and felt his forehead.

"He's burning up!"He gasped when he felt his forehead. He then fetched a cool rag and put it on his forehead. Soon he fell asleep on the floor and when the sun came up he was being gently shook by Judai.

"Yusei, Yusei, Yusei wake up!"Judai frantically called. Yusei slowly opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. Yusei was relieved that Judai was okay and when his vision finally focused he got off the floor.

"Are you okay? You were sleeping on the floor and screaming in your sleep."Judai asked. Yusei yawned and groaned when he tried to walk. Note to self: the floor was not made for sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

When Yusei finally got some sleep and opened his eyes, it was 1:00 pm.  
>Judai wasn't in the bed so he must've been up for a while. Yusei sighed as he changed into his usual day clothes, and then he walked into the living room.<br>Judai was sitting on the couch watching the card game channel, so Yusei sighed and went to the kitchen. When he got in there he found a heap of what looked like red slop, but that was all that was in there so he got it anyway.

Yusei heated the food as he waited for it, and once it was done he sat down on the couch and ate in silence. The duel was between Manjoume and Johan both of whom Judai thought was dead.

"Wow the crystal beasts, I never thought I'd see those again, much less the Ojama Trio!" Yusei said in amazement. The duel ended with Rainbow Dragon directly attacking Manjoume. Manjoume threw a tantrum and Johan laughed while slapping his shoulder. Judai yawned when a documentary of card games came on and he turned off the TV.

"Hey you're up! You were sleeping a long time, so what do you want to do today?"Judai asked him. Yusei thought about for a minute and then he smiled.

"Want to race each other at the track?"Yusei asked him.

"Why don't we go to Karaoke joint?"Judai asked him. Yusei thought about it for a minute and he smiled.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back but keep your cell phone on."Judai said as he raced off towards the back alley of a store. He kept a knife hidden just in case, and he headed towards the store. Before he could get to the store someone grabbed him from behind, and he screamed.

"Hey hey! Relax, it won't hurt!"A female voice snapped. Judai stared at her in anger and didn't reach for his knife yet. She stared at him surprised that he hadn't tried to stop her yet, and she reached for his shirt.  
>Judai pushed her down and started walking away, until she pinned him to the wall. He then looked at her with a glare.<p>

"I'm gay, get off me."He snapped. The girl stared at him with a sad look and sighed. She then reached for his shirt and started making out with him. He reached for his knife and cut her arm. She screamed and punched him as he put up the knife and ran away.

Once he was far enough away he went away from the store, but then he was met by a strange man. The man was tall, wearing a suit, and had spiky brown hair.

"Kid you really should've let her in. Now you'll have to deal with me."He growled. Judai pictured what the girl tried to do and even though he was scared, he didn't show it.

"Oh is that it? So what, you're going to try it to."Judai asked. The man gave a laugh and he started to take off his shirt. Judai didn't have his knife anymore so he didn't know what to do. He still didn't show his fear as the man managed to take off his shirt. Judai punched him in the chest and as he reached for his shirt, the man pushed him against the wall.  
>"Now don't try to get away now. You're gay so you should like it."The man laughed. Judai gave a scream and he tried to fight the man as he continued his game. Judai screamed until he covered his mouth, and continued his game. Eventually it lead to him being completely naked, and the guy leaving.<p>

He then put his clothes on and ran away from the place.

Once he got away from there he ran into Yusei's place crying.  
>Once he was back the memory of that man flashed in his mind and he started seeing spots.<p>

"Judai, are you all right?"Yusei asked in concern. Judai didn't answer him as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

"Judai!"Yusei screamed as he ran to his side. Judai was lying motionless on the floor, and he looked paler then he should. Yusei worriedly called his name and begged him to wake up, but it was to no avail.

"Judai come on, wake up, please!"He begged. Judai still didn't respond and he checked his pulse. He was breathing so then he checked his forehead. He shrieked when he felt how hot he was and he put him on the bed with a cool rag.  
>Judai was dreaming at this point and he was moaning.<p>

"Judai wake up."Yusei said as he gently shook him.  
>Judai screamed in his sleep as he opened his eyes.<p>

"Oh Yusei!"He gasped as he sat there waiting for the dream to be gone from his mind. When it was gone Judai was feeling lightheaded again and he fell asleep. This time his dream was peaceful and he slept the entire night.


	11. Chapter 11

Judai slowly opened his eyes to the morning and noticed that Yusei was still asleep. Yusei was sleeping so peacefully which made him not want to wake him up so he quietly tiptoed from the bedroom to the living room taking the time to make as little noise as possible. Once he was in the living room he grabbed his deck and put it in his Duel Academia duel disk so he would have it for safe keeping. Ever since he leapt forward in time Judai has been dueling with his E-Heroes since that's the only deck he had before the time warp. Soon Yusei was awake and he slowly walked into the living room.

Once he was there he noticed Judai staring at his cards with an empty look in his brown eyes. His eyes that had once had life in them were now a dull, lifeless brown, and the Judai that was happy all the time was now gone. Yusei walked over to him in concern, and sat next to him in the soft, brown chair.  
>All my friends thought I was dead when I was gone for thirty years or more due to the time warp, and they'll probably never talk to me again, so why doesn't it hurt?<br>I'm just numb inside, and I can't cry even though I'm in so much pain.

Yusei watched as he absent-mindedly flipped through "The Ultimate Magazine" and never showed any hint of emotion. Yusei had been like this once after he thought Carly was dead, and even though he wanted to cry, he just couldn't find the will to let it out. Judai continued to wonder why he couldn't cry as Yusei put his hand on his shoulder out of concern.  
>"Are you alright Judai? You're acting strangely."He asked with concern even though he knew that deep inside Judai was in pain. Judai heard his voice but he didn't know the answer to that question so he just sighed.<p>

"I'm not really sure Yusei."He muttered hoping that he heard that. Yusei quickly understood as he had felt the same way. He remembered that he would put on a mask when around other people in order to avoid questions, and he lied to himself that he was fine. Yusei didn't know why Judai was in pain so he hoped that Judai would answer him as he tried looking into his lifeless eyes.

"Judai, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to make you happy."Yusei told the boy, hoping to get him to talk. It would be nice to tell Yusei that my parents died in the year 2008 when I was eighteen before I slipped away in time. Maybe I should tell him—but wait how can I explain that to him? It was really awesome to have the King of Games dueling by my side with Yusei against Paradox before he destroyed the world.

"You may not believe what I'm about to tell you but please be open minded okay?"Judai asked the boy while nervously playing with his hair. Yusei could sense the nervousness coming from Judai so he figured that what he was about to tell him is a secret.

"Sure I'll listen, what is it?"Yusei asked the boy as the boy stopped playing with his hair. Once his pulse was at a normal pace Judai took a breath before he started to speak.

"Okay do you remember when we met for the second time?"Judai asked the boy as the memory of traveling through time for the second time replayed in his mind.

"Oh yeah, we dueled with Yugi against Paradox the first time, and then you appeared as a thirty-one year old man while I remained nineteen."Yusei remembered. Judai sighed in relief when he believed him and he took another breath as he began talking again.

"Well I was in my last year of Duel Academia and I was dueling a girl named Accalia when I ended up thirteen years in the future. I immediately recognized this place as Neo Domino city from when I had traveled here with Yugi to try to stop Paradox."He told the boy as the image of the duel against Paradox flashed through his mind.

"So what you're saying is, is that before you slipped thirteen years in the future that it was the year 2008?"Yusei asked in confusion. Judai nodded and Yusei figured out that he was seven at the time which means that he and Judai are eleven years apart in age.

"That's right! Anyway as I was saying, I recognized the town as Neo Domino City and I immediately started looking for you. Luckily you happened to be nearby so I ran over to you. You didn't recognize me right away so I introduced myself and then you recognized me. Of course you know what happened after that so let's speed up the story.

While you were sleeping I went onto the computer and looked at the news from 2008 since that was the current year before I slipped through the time stream. I found out that both my parents were killed three days before I was supposed to have my graduation."Judai explained. Yusei immediately understood why Judai woke up without the ability to cry or show any kind of emotion since he was the same way when he thought Carly was dead. He then laid his face next to his in an effort to help ease the pain, but he knew that Judai would have to heal on his own.

"Oh Judai I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know how you feel though. When I thought Carly was dead I completely shut down. I wanted so badly to just cry and let all the pain out, but something inside me wouldn't let me. Pretty soon I began to put on a mask and I lied to myself that I was fine just to avoid questions and stop the pain.

When Carly came back from death the chain inside me finally snapped and I was finally able to cry. My tears were invisible, and I cried quietly, but finally I was able to let it all out."Yusei admitted to the boy. Judai was shocked that Yusei had ever felt the way he did now but in a way he was glad that he's not alone.

"I never knew you felt the same way Yusei. You seem like the kind of person that never had any sadness in his life."Judai mumbled as he stared into Yusei's eyes.

"It may take some time before your emotions come back, but trust me they will come back eventually. I don't know that you'll ever be able to cry tears again, but I do know that your emotions will resurface."Yusei told the boy with a look of understanding. A smile came to Judai's face even though his eyes were still lifeless, and a sigh of relief came from the boy. Judai reached for his cards when suddenly everything started spinning and shaking. Yusei's scream matched that of a four year old, and Judai was suddenly fifteen years old.

"Wow Yusei you're older!"Judai gasped in shock as he stared at the form of a sixteen year old Yusei. Yusei had long, sleek black hair, and the left side of his face was hidden by part of his hair. He was also wearing a darker version of his biker outfit which looked rather sexy on him.

"Well we both haven't taken the written exam yet so we'd better get to city hall to take the written part of the exam to get into Duel Academia."Yusei stated as he watched Judai's face blank out for a second.

"So wait I have to retake the exam? Crap! I don't remember half of the stuff about Duel Monsters since I slipped through the time stream!"Judai exclaimed in a rather fast pace. Yusei put his arm on his shoulder and gave him a pleading expression.

"Relax! You've taken the exam before right?"Yusei asked him with a smile.

"Yes I have."Judai answered, still dreading the exam.

"Then what's the problem?"Yusei asked the boy with a sigh. Judai sighed in relief and he calmed down.

"You're right, it should be easy. Hey maybe you and I will end up in the same dorm since I'm getting a second chance."Judai said with a smile. His expression was still lifeless and he still couldn't properly feel his emotions but this time the smile was genuine.


End file.
